1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a plumbing tool and in particular to a motor driven plumbing tool which drives a hollow shaft through which a plumber's flexible sewer cleanout rod may be extended.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,261 in which the inventor is Aaron J. Levine, the inventor of the present application shows a plumbing tool of which the present application is an improvement. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,763,374 and 4,793,017.